Warui Yume 悪い夢
by KakikomiSama
Summary: The 'dreams' appeared when Itachi Uchiha was just four years old. While his parents believed it to be just a night terror, Itachi knew it wasn't. Most times, the 'dreams' showed Itachi the horrifying truth about the world he hadn't know about yet, and that terrifies him. These 'dreams' weren't dreams. He doesn't know what they are, but he will someday find out.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: Dream Ichi_**

 _Started On: September 21_ _st_ _, 2017 at 3:18 PM_

Rustling and chattering could be heard throughout all of Konohagakure (Village Hidden In The Leaves); or known as just Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village). Vendors shouted out promising offers to people walking about on the streets, while children ran amuck, laughing and chasing each other happily. In the shadows of the civilians, shinobis and kunoichis leapt amongst the rooftops, either heading to a training ground, one of the four gates for a mission, the Hokage (Fire Shadow) Tower, or to their empty or family filled homes.

One child, a pale olive skinned boy was walking through a dirt path towards a training ground private to only one of the founding clans, known as the Uchiha (Uchiwa; Paper Fan) Clan. His black hair swayed with each step he took, framing his face with bangs to his cheeks and the rest of his hair reaching the bottom of his nape. As the Uchiha child walked, his onyx eyes stayed glued to a soft green book, the title "History of Konohagakure" written on the spine with bold and black letters.

The child sighed softly, closing the book after remembering the page number. His head tilted upright, showing his baby-like face and wide eyes that shined with small amounts of innocence and curiosity. A warm breeze breathed down the dirt path, throwing the light particles up in the air and making the small child's hair and clothes to dance in the breeze's arms.

A soft smile tugged at the child's lips, his eyes sparkling with awe at the nature in front of him. Hearing thumping footsteps a few moments later, annoyance slipped past his eyes as he glanced back and saw an older male running towards him.

This boy looked to be about 2-3 years older than the child, having curly black hair and onyx-brown eyes with tan-olive skin. The boy grinned at the child, throwing his arms out and catching the other in a squeezing hug.

"Itachi! Why did you leave without me!?" The elder boy whined. The child; now named Itachi, just sighed, his right eye twitching as the elder boy snuggled his face against his cheek.

"Because you take too long, Shisui.." Itachi muttered out. Shisui let out a whine at the comment, about to speak only to let out a silent 'oomph' as Itachi pushed himself out of the elder boy's arms.

"Now that you are finally here, we can train." Itachi pointed out, eyes glimmering with silent resentment before covering it with fake excitement. Shisui, noticing the resentment, let out a tired sigh and shook his head at the other boy before wrapping his arm around Itachi's shoulder and started to lead the way back down the path.

"I still don't get why you are becoming a shinobi even if you don't want to become one." Shisui said bluntly. Itachi glanced up at the other male, a frown becoming apparent on his face.

"Because Otou-sama wants me to be the heir." Itachi answered back, making Shisui let out a snort. Itachi, hearing the snort, rolled his eyes and pulled away from Shisui once they reached the relatively silent training ground. Trees covered the area with small clearings, branches having been tangled together after many years.

"I shall start first." Itachi said, stopping in front of the forest line and tensing himself up. Shisui crossed his arms and nodded in agreement, waiting for about three seconds before letting out a sharp whistle sound to come from his lips. Immediately, Itachi leapt from the ground, causing the grass to sway from the movement.

Itachi leapt through the branches, dodging under low-hanging branches and concentrating to keep his chakra hidden as he rushed through the foliage. Within five seconds, Shisui moved as well, quickly following Itachi's path with narrowed eyes.

Sensing Shisui's chakra slowly getting closer, Itachi brought his hands into hand seal, his chakra letting out an unnoticeable burst as a kage bunshin (shadow clone) formed beside him. His doppelgänger nodded at him, continuing the path that Itachi was taking while said boy went in a different direction.

Shisui grinned, stopping in front of tree where two trails went off. Bending down, Shisui breathed in deeply and smirked, smelling smoke in the right. Pushing himself up, Shisui turned and rushed right, following the slightly engraved footsteps and fallen leaves.

Itachi stopped, his body tense and ears alert. Not hearing a single footstep, Itachi slowly started to relax until a startled yelp left his lips, arms wrapped around his midsection which lifted him off his feet.

"Gotcha!" Shisui said triumphantly. Itachi let out a small pout in disappointment, letting his cousin take him back to where they started at. Once there, Shisui set Itachi down and gave the child a small smile. "Don't be disappointed Itachi, you lasted 5 minutes more than yesterday. You are improving rapidly." Shisui said softly. Itachi let out a soft sigh and nodded in agreement.

"Shall you go this time?" Itachi asked. Shisui was about to nod until he paused, sensing chakra coming towards them. Looking over, Shisui let out a big smile at the woman who was walking over, her hand rubbing on top of her popping stomach.

"Mikoto-obaa!" Shisui cheered, rushing over to the pregnant woman.

Mikoto let out a gentle laugh, opening her arms and hugging Shisui lovingly. "Good morning Shisui-chan." Mikoto said softly. Itachi walked over silently, giving his mother a small smile. Mikoto have a motherly smile back at her son, pulling away from Shisui and hugging Itachi against her. "You forgot something important when you left this morning, Ita-kun." Mikoto whispered, pulling away from the hug.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, looking slightly confused. Mikoto, seeing the adorable confusion etched on her child's face, let out a giggle. "Ita-kun, you forgot to eat." Itachi let out a silent 'o', a faint pink tint covering his cheeks. _That was quite stupid of me. Shinobis should always eat so they can have energy for fighting.._ Itachi thought, his blush deepening when he heard the loud laughter of his elder cousin. Letting out another giggle, Mikoto intertwined her fingers with Itachi's, leading her son back down the trail towards their house with a soft smile. Shisui, quickly realizing they were leaving, rushed to follow them.

While the Uchiha's walked back to the main house, somewhere else outside of Konohagakure, laid a tiny village known as the Tamashī Village, home to the Tamashī clan. In a large house with boarded windows, a sudden grunt escaped from a tall young man with silky black hair that spiked in all directions and narrowed, almond brown eyes. His muscular and thick arms were crossed against his broad chest, watching as a child around the age of 4-5 practiced punches and kicks against a wooden dummy, sweat and blood covering the floor around him.

The tall man, named Isamu Tamashī, let out another grunt and grabbed a small metal ball and tossed it harshly. The child let out a whimper of pain as the metal ball collided against his leg, causing it to go limp and make the child collapse on the floor.

"So weak. Again." Isamu said, voice sharp with a cold clip. The small male shakily pushed himself up, showing bruises covering the skin that were visible.

"Hai, Isamu-sama." The child murmured out, brushing his dark brown hair away from his amber colored eyes. Weakly, the child got into a fighting stance, one that was relaxed with arms hanging by his side and legs stretched out slightly for balance. Breathing in deeply, the small male started to throw punches at the wooden dummy once more, his arms blurring from the speed they were going at.

"Ita-kun, it's time to sleep!" Mikoto called out from downstairs, making Itachi jump slightly. Blushing a bit from embarrassment, Itachi got down off the soft gray chair and walked over to a bookcase, reaching up to his tippy toes to put back a scroll. Once it was back on the shelf, Itachi turned and left the room, turning off the lights along the way.

Entering his room at the end of the hall, Itachi crawled on top of his bed and laid down on his back, grabbing his blanket as he did so and tugging it over him. Relaxing his breathing, Itachi closed his eyes and started to slowly doze off, soft snores escaping his lips once he was fully asleep.

 _Itachi slowly opened his eyes, instantly tensing when his surroundings weren't his bedroom. It was a boarded up room, Itachi locked inside a metal cell. Furrowing his eyebrows, Itachi got to his feet, stumbling slightly when his height shocked him. He was taller? Now confused, Itachi glanced around and spotted a cracked mirror hanging on the wall._

 _Walking towards it, Itachi stiffened in shock at his reflection. Instead of his pale olive skin, onyx eyes and medium length black hair, Itachi had messy, dark brown hair that reached down to his shoulders, and slightly round, amber colored eyes._

 _Suddenly, the wooden door the small, cramped room slammed open, harshly slamming against the wall. The loud 'boom' caused Itachi to jump in shock, quickly turning around and feeling his –someone else's?- body start to tremble. In the doorway stood a towering male with spiky black hair and narrowed almond brown eyes, his entire presence making Itachi feel very intimidated._

 _Itachi tried to force the body he was in to relax, but it didn't listen. Itachi just felt himself back away into a small corner of the room as the man walked towards the cell and open it. Once the cell door clang opened, Itachi eyes widen when he noticed a glistening blade in his hand._ _ **Move! Move!**_ _Itachi screamed at himself, intense fear racing throughout his body without permission as the man walked closer and closer to him._

 _Without any warning at all, the man threw the knife, the blade sinking into Itachi's stomach. Itachi's body convulsed with pain, blood spilling from his lips while his eyes widen with shock. He could only watch as the male kneeled down and tugged the knife out, causing blood to rapidly coat the white shirt he had on._

 _Feeling fear like no other when the man positioned the knife above his right eye, Itachi let out a bloodcurdling scream, desperately trying to force his body to move._

Fearful screams erupted in the Uchiha household, quickly awakening Mikoto and Fugaku from the light slumber. Instantly, the two were up, with Fugaku helping Mikoto out of the bed and down the hall towards Itachi's bedroom. Throwing the door open, their eyes widen as they saw their son writhe around on his bed, blankets and pillows scattered across the room. Tears were streaming down his face, raw screams still escaping his lips.

Mikoto quickly rushed towards the young child, her arms scooping around Itachi and holding him against her chest. She rocked back and forth, tears gathering in her own eyes as her son continued to sob and cry, sounding like he was intense pain. Fugaku walked over and tried his best to wake Itachi, watching with pain filled eyes the longer Itachi stayed asleep.

After a couple of minutes while felt like hours to the parents, Itachi woke up, his eyes snapping open to show wide fearful onyx.

"Itachi, it's okay. You're safe. It was just a nightmare." Mikoto murmured softly. Itachi's eyes snapped towards Mikoto, eyes wide with intense fear before relaxing once he saw his mother. Letting out quiet sobs, Itachi hugged Mikoto back, burying his face into her shoulder as tears escaped his eyes and soak through her shirt.

Fugaku kneeled down and hugged the two against his chest, trying his best to comfort them with just his action.

"Oka-san..!" Itachi sobbed out, hugging his mother even tighter as the events from his dream rushed through his head. Mikoto frowned worriedly and sadly, brushing her gentle hand through Itachi's hair, "It'll be okay love..it was just a nightmare, I promise." Mikoto whispered softly. Itachi just shook his head, clinging closer to her chest.

It wasn't a nightmare or dream. Itachi was conscious throughout the whole time, and most dreams he forgot. Itachi didn't know what it was, but he knew that these 'dreams' will continue.

 _Finished On: October 12_ _th_ _, 2017 at 9:44 AM_


	2. Chapter 1

_Started On: October 12th, 2017 at 9:45 AM_

Itachi stared at the surrounding forest of Konohagakure, his growing hair which now reached his shoulders being swayed in the warm breeze. It's been a couple of months since his first dream, and throughout those months, Sasuke; his younger brother; has been born. He also has been practicing for the academy, which his father was planning to enroll him in.

Currently, Itachi was watching the surrounding area of Konoha, like he usually did during the early morning before the civilians awoke. It calmed his mind and let him think, and at the same, he also felt strange the closer he got to the gates surrounding his home. It was like, he was on a string, and someone was tugging him from the other side, wanting him to leave the safety of Konoha and follow wherever they were tugging him to. Of course, Itachi tried his best to not give in to the feeling, but sometimes he had to be stopped a couple of times by his elder cousin Shisui.

It was strange, Itachi mused to himself. Ever since that 'dream', he has been feeling that tug. What did it mean? When he felt it the first couple of times, Itachi quickly started to try and research about it, but he found nothing. He even asked Shisui about it, who seemed to know something, but wouldn't say anything.

Itachi frowned as he remembered that moment. When he brought it up, Shisui eyes were wide in surprise for a small second, but after that recognition flowed through his eyes before that disappeared as well and he said he doesn't know a thing. Itachi wondered if Shisui has felt that same feeling, or if he is still feeling that same tugging feeling at this moment.

Letting out a silent sigh, Itachi pushed himself to his feet, his hand resting on the bark of the tree he was sitting on. Turning around, Itachi carefully leaped down the tree, eyes narrowed in concentration. Once he was on the ground after a minute or two, Itachi walked down the trail path and towards the Uchiha compound, knowing his father will be waking soon so they could train.

As the young Uchiha walked away, he never noticed a small figure hiding in the foliage of the trees. The small figure shifted slightly, amber eyes shining through the black mask covering his face. Sadness and regret shimmered in them, tears catching light as they fell down the figure's face. With a gentle exhale of breath, the figure leaped away, heading back towards their home village.

Itachi paused, turning his head with confusion. That tug…was rather painful this time. Why? Frowning worriedly, Itachi looked away and raised his hand towards his heart, which was pounding and clenching rather intensely. Breathing in softly, Itachi let his hand fall limp to his side and continued on his trek, concern shining in his eyes.

Something happened. But what could it be? Itachi slowly walked into the Uchiha compound, nodding in greeting towards the guard before continuing forward. It must have to do with the 'dream'. Itachi felt his heart skip a beat, making him flinch slightly. Itachi knew now. When he sleeps, he'll be having another dream. This made Itachi a bit fearful, but he ignored the fear. The 'dreams' are the answer to whatever is happening, and he'll found out soon enough.

But for now, his father was waiting for him. Itachi walked towards the house, spotting his father standing in front of it. "Otou-sama.." Itachi muttered respectfully. Fugaku nodded back before turning away and walking towards one of their private training grounds, Itachi silently following after his father.

"Itachi-kun!" A voice shouted, making Itachi pause and turn his head. Seeing a friend of his rushing towards him, Itachi stopped and turned around. His friend, a female with long brown hair and brown eyes, skidded to a stop in front of him, giving him a beaming grin.

"Hello, Natsuko." Itachi greeted, a soft smile on his face. Natsuko bounced wildly on her feet, making Itachi chuckle as he continued to walk towards the market.

"Itachi! Aren't you excited? You'll finally be in the academy, thanks to your father enrolling you in early! We'll be in the same class together too!" Natsuko rambled off. Itachi's smile became slightly strained, remembering about his father enrolling him in the academy early.

"I'm not exactly excited about being enrolled early, but I guess it is exciting to have you in my class." Itachi commented. Natsuko blushed slightly before forcing the warmth away from her cheeks and just gave Itachi a warm smile, "Isn't it? If you enrolled when you were supposed to, you would be a year below me!" Natsuko said. Itachi nodded slightly, his steps starting to slow slightly. The tugging in his chest was getting stronger.

Natsuko paused, noticing Itachi was slowing down and looked at her friend worriedly. "Itachi? Are you alright?" Natsuko questioned in concern. Itachi waved his hand slightly, giving his friend a small, strained smile, "I'll be fi-" Itachi froze, a mild painful gasp escaping his lips as he collapsed on his knees. His hands shot towards his chest, clenching his shirt tightly as the tugging became intense and excruciatingly painful. Black spots swarm in Itachi's vision, his hearing slowly fading away as he fell forwards. Before his eyes slipped closed, Itachi heard a worried shout of his name, and then darkness clouded his consciousness.

 _Itachi instantly tensed when he woke, feeling the prickly feeling of grass brushing against his skin. Sitting upright, Itachi's eyes widen, awe quickly glowing within him at the view. He was at a cliff side that hang over a large lake, the moon's glow being reflected in the clear waters._

 _Getting to his feet, Itachi blinked when he felt the height difference and instantly felt the crawling fear. It was that 'dream' again. But why now? Itachi frowned, trying to remember what happened. The tugging he usually felt…it caused him to pass out because of how strong and painful it was. It must be showing him something, Itachi thought. Itachi glanced down, noting that the body he was in was wearing dark blue shorts and a black shirt. Raising his right hand to his hair, Itachi grabbed a couple of strands in between his fingers and glanced at the color, seeing that it was the dark brown, the same color it was the last time._

 _Letting the strands go free, Itachi was about to step forward until he froze. It was happening again, he wasn't in control of the body. He could only watch and feel. Itachi felt the body of the male step closer towards the edge of the cliff, making Itachi tense the closer he got._

 _Was this male about to commit seppuku? Once the male was at the very edge of the cliff, he stretched his arms out, his eyes closing and causing Itachi to not be able to see anything. Itachi was tense, waiting for the moment the male stepped forward, but instead, Itachi felt sudden arms wrap around the male's midsection. Itachi inwardly sighed in relief, feeling the person tug the male back from the cliff._

 _"Baka Haku!" The person scolded, Itachi guessing whoever it was, was a female, as they had a gentle and high voice. The male, named Haku from what the female said, opened his eyes and turned towards her, letting Itachi see a girl that was probably 8 or 10 years old. She had short black hair that was curled around the tips, and bangs that framed her slightly round face. Her eyes were a soft forest green colored._

 _"Himeko…" Haku murmured softly. Itachi frowned to himself. His voice was so dull…raspy, like he never used it. The girl, Himeko, let out a sad sigh and reached forward, hugging Haku into her chest. "I know it is hard…but we must do this." Himeko whispered. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, eyes narrowed. What was going to happen? Apparently something bad, if Haku was willing to commit seppuku._

 _Haku leaned into Himeko's warmth, Itachi noticing his vision starting to become cloudy. He was crying. Itachi felt his heart clench a bit painfully at the thought, which confused him since he never met this 'Haku', so why would he react in that way?_

 _"I do not want to kill you though…you did nothing wrong.." Haku sniffled out. Itachi felt shock ripple throughout his conscious, mind reeling. He had to kill Himeko? Why? Did that man from before order him to kill this girl? Or did she do something that caused this?_

 _Himeko flinched at the mention of being killed, covering up her fear with a sad smile, "I know you don't, but you must. It is Isamu-sama's order. I have betrayed the clan, and being killed by you is my punishment." Himeko whispered softly. Haku leaned away from Himeko, shaking his head and causing his messy hair to wave around his head._

 _"It's not your fault! It was that man's fault, Himeko! Why can't they believe that you had nothing to do with killing Oka-san?" Haku sobbed out. Itachi mind was really troubled. From what he could hear, Haku's father, who must be Isamu if he was correct, is punishing Himeko for killing his wife. But apparently, Himeko didn't do it, it was someone else, but they do not believe that._

 _"Because he belongs here, and I do not. I only came here because of Tatsu. But he is dead now, so they want me gone." Himeko said gently. Haku trembled, hands clenching into fists._

 _"Why did Tatsu die? Maybe if he didn't, you would still be here." Haku muttered. Himeko frowned at Haku, her hand brushing through the other's hair gently._

 _"Oh Haku…he was sick, terribly sick. They knew he was going to die since he was 5 years old. Isn't that is why they found me? They found me so quickly so he would be happy before he passed." Himeko said. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, mind swirling with thoughts. What did Himeko mean? Are Tatsu and Himeko related, or are they young lovers?_

 _"You truly loved Tatsu, didn't you? I could see it in your eyes.." Haku whispered. Himeko smiled shakily, sorrow shining in her eyes. "Of course I did…we were meant to be together." Himeko whispered back. Suddenly, a loud bell rang from the forest area, causing both Haku and Himeko to tense._

 _"It's time." Himeko murmured. Haku nodded tensely, grabbing Himeko's hand in his own as the two walked into the forest and towards a small compound. Itachi, noticing the compound, quickly tried his best to remember it, wondering if it was real, and if so, was it located near Konoha?_

 _As the two entered, Itachi saw a large crowd of people, all surrounding a stage in the middle of the area. Haku lead Himeko to the stage, Himeko standing on a marked 'x' on the wooden boards while Haku stepped a few feet away from the girl._

 _The crowd cheered, all chanting for the girl's death, screaming at her that it was her fault Hotaru-sama has fallen. Itachi had an inkling this 'Hotaru-sama' is Haku's mother. Haku trembled slightly, staring at Himeko with cloudy eyes while Himeko smiled shakily back, giving a nod to the other._

 _Breathing in deeply and controlling his tears, Haku tilted his head down to look at his chest and brought his hand towards it. Itachi watched, curiosity overflowing his conscious as he felt Haku's chakra swirl around the center of his chest._

 _Itachi's eyes widen when he saw a small blue ball of chakra and something else come out of Haku's chest, the male reaching out and grasping the small floating ball. When he did, the ball glowed brightly, its shape changing. After a few seconds, the light faded, showing Itachi a katana that glowed a soft blue color, misty strands swaying at the edges of it._

 _Handling the 'weapon' carefully, Haku got into a stance, his katana pointing downwards with a tilt to it, his left arm held behind his back and his legs spread out slightly. Itachi felt his heart pound against his chest as he watched Haku look at Himeko, spotting her heartbroken smile. Clenching his eyes shut, Itachi could only hear and feel as Haku rushed forward, his right hand tightening around the hilt of the katana as he pulled it back, the tip pointing forward._

 _When Haku eyes opened, Itachi felt his heart stop. Himeko stood inches away from Haku, the katana having dug straight through her chest and out her back. Blood dribbled down from her lips, her once vibrant green eyes slowly dulling as her life drained away._

 _"Arigatō…Haku…" Himeko managed to say, her feet stumbling slightly. Haku gritted his teeth, tugging the katana out of Himeko's chest and reached an arm out as she fell, landing limply on it. Itachi noticed the katana slowly separate into small particles, all gathering in front of Haku's chest. Slowly, they formed together to show the floating blue ball once more before it entered into Haku's chest, which seemed to ripple like a rock falling into water._

 _Haku slowly went to his knees, Himeko held against his chest. Itachi frowned sadly, feeling the growing coldness in Himeko's body. Though her eyes were dull and lifeless, a small smile was still tugging at her lips. Haku leaned over Himeko, closing her eyes with his hand gently, Itachi feeling a tear drop from Haku's eye._

 _"Rest in peace, Himeko Uchiha." Haku whispered softly, slowly getting to his feet. Itachi tensed, eyes widening in shock. Uchiha? She was an Uchiha? Itachi narrowed his eyes. Once he woke from this, he will be looking for any files of 'Himeko Uchiha' in the Uchiha Archive._

 _Haku turned away from Himeko and the crowd, descending down the stairs and walked towards Isamu, making Itachi feel fear crawl into his consciousness. Once beside his father, Haku turn towards the stage, watching as people of his clan all climbed on top of the stage, most carrying a torch in hand and throwing them along the stage while laughing gleefully, all chanting that a 'traitor' has been killed in revenge for Hotaru-sama._

 _Itachi could feel Haku's disgust towards his clansmen, but instead of showing his displeasure, he just bit his tongue and kept quiet._

 _"Good job, Kohaku." Isamu said coldly. Haku, or Kohaku, Itachi mused, just nodded in response to the praise, tensing slightly when Isamu placed his hand on his shoulder._

 _"Come, you have a mission." Isamu ordered. Kohaku glanced down at the ground, giving a slight nod and following after Isamu. As he walked behind his father, Kohaku glanced back, Itachi seeing the roaring flames eating away at the stage and smoke rising in the air._

 _Finished On: October 23rd, 2017 at 3:23 PM_

* * *

 ** _Hello Reader-sama! I hope you are liking the story so far! It is quite different, is it not? Usually people write it in the Original Character's P.O.V, but this is in Third Person and doesn't show Kohaku's P.O.V unless it is in a dream or just a small paragraph about him (reference Prologue). If you have any reviews, criticism, etc, please comment/review below and I'll try my best to respond back whenever I can!_**

 ** _If you have any questions about the story, message me either on here or on my profile. I will answer as many questions as I can without giving away spoilers about 'Warui Yume'._**

 ** _Would you, Reader-sama, like to see some facts next time I update? If so, request how many facts you'll like to see and I'll get right on it!_**

 ** _Also, what are your theories about the 'dreams'? What do you think about Himeko, and what do you think Shisui is hiding from Itachi? I'll love to read your theories and thoughts about all these, and don't worry, all the questions about Shisui and Himeko will be answered as simply as possible on the next update!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read the journey of 'Warui Yume'! Until next time, ja ne!_**

 ** _~KakikomiSama_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Prologue: Dream Ichi_**

 _Started On: September 21_ _st_ _, 2017 at 3:18 PM_

Rustling and chattering could be heard throughout all of Konohagakure (Village Hidden In The Leaves); or known as just Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village). Vendors shouted out promising offers to people walking about on the streets, while children ran amuck, laughing and chasing each other happily. In the shadows of the civilians, shinobis and kunoichis leapt amongst the rooftops, either heading to a training ground, one of the four gates for a mission, the Hokage (Fire Shadow) Tower, or to their empty or family filled homes.

One child, a pale olive skinned boy was walking through a dirt path towards a training ground private to only one of the founding clans, known as the Uchiha (Uchiwa; Paper Fan) Clan. His black hair swayed with each step he took, framing his face with bangs to his cheeks and the rest of his hair reaching the bottom of his nape. As the Uchiha child walked, his onyx eyes stayed glued to a soft green book, the title "History of Konohagakure" written on the spine with bold and black letters.

The child sighed softly, closing the book after remembering the page number. His head tilted upright, showing his baby-like face and wide eyes that shined with small amounts of innocence and curiosity. A warm breeze breathed down the dirt path, throwing the light particles up in the air and making the small child's hair and clothes to dance in the breeze's arms.

A soft smile tugged at the child's lips, his eyes sparkling with awe at the nature in front of him. Hearing thumping footsteps a few moments later, annoyance slipped past his eyes as he glanced back and saw an older male running towards him.

This boy looked to be about 2-3 years older than the child, having curly black hair and onyx-brown eyes with tan-olive skin. The boy grinned at the child, throwing his arms out and catching the other in a squeezing hug.

"Itachi! Why did you leave without me!?" The elder boy whined. The child; now named Itachi, just sighed, his right eye twitching as the elder boy snuggled his face against his cheek.

"Because you take too long, Shisui.." Itachi muttered out. Shisui let out a whine at the comment, about to speak only to let out a silent 'oomph' as Itachi pushed himself out of the elder boy's arms.

"Now that you are finally here, we can train." Itachi pointed out, eyes glimmering with silent resentment before covering it with fake excitement. Shisui, noticing the resentment, let out a tired sigh and shook his head at the other boy before wrapping his arm around Itachi's shoulder and started to lead the way back down the path.

"I still don't get why you are becoming a shinobi even if you don't want to become one." Shisui said bluntly. Itachi glanced up at the other male, a frown becoming apparent on his face.

"Because Otou-sama wants me to be the heir." Itachi answered back, making Shisui let out a snort. Itachi, hearing the snort, rolled his eyes and pulled away from Shisui once they reached the relatively silent training ground. Trees covered the area with small clearings, branches having been tangled together after many years.

"I shall start first." Itachi said, stopping in front of the forest line and tensing himself up. Shisui crossed his arms and nodded in agreement, waiting for about three seconds before letting out a sharp whistle sound to come from his lips. Immediately, Itachi leapt from the ground, causing the grass to sway from the movement.

Itachi leapt through the branches, dodging under low-hanging branches and concentrating to keep his chakra hidden as he rushed through the foliage. Within five seconds, Shisui moved as well, quickly following Itachi's path with narrowed eyes.

Sensing Shisui's chakra slowly getting closer, Itachi brought his hands into hand seal, his chakra letting out an unnoticeable burst as a kage bunshin (shadow clone) formed beside him. His doppelgänger nodded at him, continuing the path that Itachi was taking while said boy went in a different direction.

Shisui grinned, stopping in front of tree where two trails went off. Bending down, Shisui breathed in deeply and smirked, smelling smoke in the right. Pushing himself up, Shisui turned and rushed right, following the slightly engraved footsteps and fallen leaves.

Itachi stopped, his body tense and ears alert. Not hearing a single footstep, Itachi slowly started to relax until a startled yelp left his lips, arms wrapped around his midsection which lifted him off his feet.

"Gotcha!" Shisui said triumphantly. Itachi let out a small pout in disappointment, letting his cousin take him back to where they started at. Once there, Shisui set Itachi down and gave the child a small smile. "Don't be disappointed Itachi, you lasted 5 minutes more than yesterday. You are improving rapidly." Shisui said softly. Itachi let out a soft sigh and nodded in agreement.

"Shall you go this time?" Itachi asked. Shisui was about to nod until he paused, sensing chakra coming towards them. Looking over, Shisui let out a big smile at the woman who was walking over, her hand rubbing on top of her popping stomach.

"Mikoto-obaa!" Shisui cheered, rushing over to the pregnant woman.

Mikoto let out a gentle laugh, opening her arms and hugging Shisui lovingly. "Good morning Shisui-chan." Mikoto said softly. Itachi walked over silently, giving his mother a small smile. Mikoto have a motherly smile back at her son, pulling away from Shisui and hugging Itachi against her. "You forgot something important when you left this morning, Ita-kun." Mikoto whispered, pulling away from the hug.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, looking slightly confused. Mikoto, seeing the adorable confusion etched on her child's face, let out a giggle. "Ita-kun, you forgot to eat." Itachi let out a silent 'o', a faint pink tint covering his cheeks. _That was quite stupid of me. Shinobis should always eat so they can have energy for fighting.._ Itachi thought, his blush deepening when he heard the loud laughter of his elder cousin. Letting out another giggle, Mikoto intertwined her fingers with Itachi's, leading her son back down the trail towards their house with a soft smile. Shisui, quickly realizing they were leaving, rushed to follow them.

While the Uchiha's walked back to the main house, somewhere else outside of Konohagakure, laid a tiny village known as the Tamashī Village, home to the Tamashī clan. In a large house with boarded windows, a sudden grunt escaped from a tall young man with silky black hair that spiked in all directions and narrowed, almond brown eyes. His muscular and thick arms were crossed against his broad chest, watching as a child around the age of 4-5 practiced punches and kicks against a wooden dummy, sweat and blood covering the floor around him.

The tall man, named Isamu Tamashī, let out another grunt and grabbed a small metal ball and tossed it harshly. The child let out a whimper of pain as the metal ball collided against his leg, causing it to go limp and make the child collapse on the floor.

"So weak. Again." Isamu said, voice sharp with a cold clip. The small male shakily pushed himself up, showing bruises covering the skin that were visible.

"Hai, Isamu-sama." The child murmured out, brushing his dark brown hair away from his amber colored eyes. Weakly, the child got into a fighting stance, one that was relaxed with arms hanging by his side and legs stretched out slightly for balance. Breathing in deeply, the small male started to throw punches at the wooden dummy once more, his arms blurring from the speed they were going at.

"Ita-kun, it's time to sleep!" Mikoto called out from downstairs, making Itachi jump slightly. Blushing a bit from embarrassment, Itachi got down off the soft gray chair and walked over to a bookcase, reaching up to his tippy toes to put back a scroll. Once it was back on the shelf, Itachi turned and left the room, turning off the lights along the way.

Entering his room at the end of the hall, Itachi crawled on top of his bed and laid down on his back, grabbing his blanket as he did so and tugging it over him. Relaxing his breathing, Itachi closed his eyes and started to slowly doze off, soft snores escaping his lips once he was fully asleep.

 _Itachi slowly opened his eyes, instantly tensing when his surroundings weren't his bedroom. It was a boarded up room, Itachi locked inside a metal cell. Furrowing his eyebrows, Itachi got to his feet, stumbling slightly when his height shocked him. He was taller? Now confused, Itachi glanced around and spotted a cracked mirror hanging on the wall._

 _Walking towards it, Itachi stiffened in shock at his reflection. Instead of his pale olive skin, onyx eyes and medium length black hair, Itachi had messy, dark brown hair that reached down to his shoulders, and slightly round, amber colored eyes._

 _Suddenly, the wooden door the small, cramped room slammed open, harshly slamming against the wall. The loud 'boom' caused Itachi to jump in shock, quickly turning around and feeling his –someone else's?- body start to tremble. In the doorway stood a towering male with spiky black hair and narrowed almond brown eyes, his entire presence making Itachi feel very intimidated._

 _Itachi tried to force the body he was in to relax, but it didn't listen. Itachi just felt himself back away into a small corner of the room as the man walked towards the cell and open it. Once the cell door clang opened, Itachi eyes widen when he noticed a glistening blade in his hand._ _ **Move! Move!**_ _Itachi screamed at himself, intense fear racing throughout his body without permission as the man walked closer and closer to him._

 _Without any warning at all, the man threw the knife, the blade sinking into Itachi's stomach. Itachi's body convulsed with pain, blood spilling from his lips while his eyes widen with shock. He could only watch as the male kneeled down and tugged the knife out, causing blood to rapidly coat the white shirt he had on._

 _Feeling fear like no other when the man positioned the knife above his right eye, Itachi let out a bloodcurdling scream, desperately trying to force his body to move._

Fearful screams erupted in the Uchiha household, quickly awakening Mikoto and Fugaku from the light slumber. Instantly, the two were up, with Fugaku helping Mikoto out of the bed and down the hall towards Itachi's bedroom. Throwing the door open, their eyes widen as they saw their son writhe around on his bed, blankets and pillows scattered across the room. Tears were streaming down his face, raw screams still escaping his lips.

Mikoto quickly rushed towards the young child, her arms scooping around Itachi and holding him against her chest. She rocked back and forth, tears gathering in her own eyes as her son continued to sob and cry, sounding like he was intense pain. Fugaku walked over and tried his best to wake Itachi, watching with pain filled eyes the longer Itachi stayed asleep.

After a couple of minutes while felt like hours to the parents, Itachi woke up, his eyes snapping open to show wide fearful onyx.

"Itachi, it's okay. You're safe. It was just a nightmare." Mikoto murmured softly. Itachi's eyes snapped towards Mikoto, eyes wide with intense fear before relaxing once he saw his mother. Letting out quiet sobs, Itachi hugged Mikoto back, burying his face into her shoulder as tears escaped his eyes and soak through her shirt.

Fugaku kneeled down and hugged the two against his chest, trying his best to comfort them with just his action.

"Oka-san..!" Itachi sobbed out, hugging his mother even tighter as the events from his dream rushed through his head. Mikoto frowned worriedly and sadly, brushing her gentle hand through Itachi's hair, "It'll be okay love..it was just a nightmare, I promise." Mikoto whispered softly. Itachi just shook his head, clinging closer to her chest.

It wasn't a nightmare or dream. Itachi was conscious throughout the whole time, and most dreams he forgot. Itachi didn't know what it was, but he knew that these 'dreams' will continue.

 _Finished On: October 12_ _th_ _, 2017 at 9:44 AM_


	4. Chapter 3

_Started On: October 27_ _th_ _, 2017 at 10:08 AM_

As the sun raised itself slowly in the morning, beaming its rays of light on Konohagakure, in the forest near the Uchiha Compound were Itachi and Shisui, the two walking slowly with only one place in mind. The Naka River. Itachhi glanced up at Shisui, seeing the nervous look on his face.

Glancing away, Itachi breathed in shakily as the Naka River came into view. Walking towards the ledge, Shisui sat down and turned towards Itachi, watching as the younger male sat down beside. In complete silence, the two just stared at the river below them, its rough waters slamming against the multiple rocks along its path.

"Itachi..I'm sorry for never telling you about Himeko.." Shisui whispered guiltily, turning his head to the other. Itachi smiled softly at Shisui, shaking his head slightly.

"It's fine, Shisui. It must have been hard when she disappeared, so I understand you wouldn't want to talk about her." Itachi said gently. Shisui let out a soft sigh, his head falling in his hands. "Itachi…when you told me about that 'tugging' feeling, I was so, so…fucking scared." Shisui let out. Itachi glanced at Shisui, letting the other lean against him.

"Himeko felt the exact same thing whenever she got close to the gates, and it was all because something appeared on her wrist." Shisui breathed in shakily, a watery smile tugging at his lips. "It appeared on her 5th birthday, and it was so cute, ya know? It said, 'You have such beautiful eyes'. Himeko was flustered whenever she read it, it was so adorable and I never thought anything of it. Until she started leaving the gates in dazes because of that 'tugging'." Shisui let out a humorless chuckle, a tear falling down his face.

"I never listened to her whenever she requested to be taken out of the village. She was still so young, and I wanted to protect her because we were each other's only family. But, it got so bad she had to leave. She was depressed, always waking in the middle of the night and trying to escape the house because the tugging was just so painful and intense for her." Shisui let out a choked sob, Itachi watching the other sadly and rubbing his elder's cousin back.

"On her 8th birthday, I decided to let her go out of Konoha. She was so excited Itachi, her eyes lit up like the sun and her usually void face was filled with such happiness. Before she left, I made her promise me to come back safe, and she did. But…she never came back. I and the police force searched for a week, trying to find something of her, but we couldn't…she was gone." Shisui started to cry more tears, covering his face with his hands.

"Itachi, every day afterwards, I felt such guilt and self-hatred. I felt like it was **my fault** that she went missing that day, I felt like she left because I would never let her leave before. I felt like she never came back because she **hated me**. I felt so worthless, with only her small promise keeping me from doing something so stupid." Itachi's heart clenched, his arms wrapping around Shisui and tugging the male against his chest as the other cried, small choked sobs slipping in between his words.

"I hid my pain, guilt and self-hatred behind my mask 'happiness', and everyone thought I was okay..and then I met you, Itachi. You saved me from it. You befriended me when no one else would, and made me actually smile and laugh when others were fake. You helped me so much, you have no idea." Shisui rambled, hiccups of tears happening in between each word. Itachi blushed slightly at what Shisui said before shaking his head, rubbing the other's head gently, "Shisui, I'm happy you finally opened up to me. I knew for a while you were hiding something from me, and I wanted to help you for so long. Thank you for trusting me with this." Itachi murmured gently. Shisui let out a shaky breath of air, leaning away from the other and giving him a small grin, tears still rushing down his face.

"Thank you for being my friend Itachi…and I hope, because I told you this, you will tell me about that dream?" Shisui said, hesitating slightly at the end. Itachi tensed at the remembrance of the dream, flashes of Kohaku standing in the middle of a pile of corpses and Kohaku being stabbed racing through his mind.

Shaking his head, Itachi gave Shisui a small nod, making Shisui smile softly at the other. "Alright…this 'dream' was different than the others. Instead of seeing the 'dream' through Kohaku's eyes, I was there right beside him, transparent like a ghost would be. Also, if we ever touched, I would phase right through him." Itachi explained, a slight blush growing on his cheeks as he remembered that he witnessed Kohaku changing.

"When he was done his morning routine, he left and headed towards Konoha first, which gave me the idea his village was close by. What shocked me was that he watched me on the tallest tree that hovers over the gates, which suggested that he dreams of my life as well. But the question is…why doesn't he talk to me? Is he afraid?" Itachi muttered softly. Shisui wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulder, tugging the younger male against his side, "It could be anything, Itachi…but you were on that tree the day you felt that painful tug, right? Does that mean you dream of his life a few days in the past?" Shisui questioned curiously.

Itachi gave a slight nod, "I believe so. This dream I had might of proved my point. I think that tugging I was feeling is connected to the dream I had." Itachi paused before breathing softly, letting out his nervousness with it. "After he saw me, he left once I was gone after whispering 'I'm sorry'. When he did, I was tugged with him, witnessing corpses upon corpses surrounding him in some clearing…In the middle of my shock at such a sight, Kohaku got hurt in the shoulder by a kunai, and after that, when I was being pulled away from the 'dream', I managed to witness Kohaku getting stabbed in the stomach."

Shisui breathed in deeply, eyes straying down to the river below them, "So you are thinking, when you felt that painful tug that day, it was because he got hurt?" Shisui questioned. Itachi gave a firm nod at Shisui, eyes shimmering with his conviction at his theory.

"Alright…if this true, you feel the tug whenever you are around the gates, or whenever this…'Kohaku', is being hurt physically?" Shisui asked to confirm. Itachi gave another nod, now looking slightly nervous. Is he going to faint whenever Kohaku gets hurt? Shisui frowned slightly in concern, rubbing Itachi's back soothingly.

"Shisui…he's going to be hurt again…" Itachi whispered nervously. Shisui paused, his eyes glancing at Itachi and noticing his worry and fear in his eyes. "Why do you think that, Itachi?" Shisui asked slowly. Itachi glanced down at the ground, rubbing his arm slightly as he spoke, "Well…my first 'dream' was of his father abusing him…my second 'dream' around the end, it seems his father assigns him missions, and well, there was this 'dream' which consisted of him getting stabbed." Itachi hesitated as he stopped, turning his head away from Shisui and murmuring softly.

"Itachi, there's something else. Tell me." Shisui demanded, watching as Itachi's shoulders shook before he managed to speak, "In this 'dream', he was…getting undressed, and I saw…scars…a lot of them…on him.." Itachi whispered. Shisui breathed in deeply, eyes blown wide open with shock. "Scars? What did they look like?" Shisui questioned. Itachi turned towards Shisui, staying silent for a few moments to think.

"He had many kunai scars along his back and chest, but the worst one on his back was a large ragged scar. It seemed more recent than the other ones, as it was still a bit pink…I believe it was caused by lightning release. The next biggest scar was across his chest…it went from his left hip to his right shoulder. It was more recent than the lightning one, as it was still red and was all stitched up." Itachi explained, pausing to think a bit more before continuing. Shisui frowned sadly at hearing how many scars were on Kohaku, and tried his best to ignore his fear that was desperately trying to break into his chest. He shouldn't fear this. Itachi would never leave the village, he understands this.

Shaking the thought away, Shisui focused more on what Itachi told him, catching a stray thought that flew past. "What if you only feel that painful tug when Kohaku gets hurt severely?" Shisui questioned. Itachi blinked at the idea, his eyebrows furrowing at the thought.

"That could be true…" Itachi muttered softly to himself. Shisui smiled slightly at the other before glancing back down at the river, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"We better get back.." Shisui said, pushing himself to his feet and lending a hand to Itachi. Nodding in agreement, Itachi took Shisui's hand and let his elder cousin tug him to his feet. Itachi watched the river below for a moment, the waves crushing against the rocks and sides of the ledge.

Letting out a tiny sigh, Itachi turned around and hurried after Shisui, who was waiting by the forest tree line. Once they were beside each other, the two walked into the forest, disappearing in the foliage.

"Make it stop…make it stop…" A raspy voice whispered. Creaks of the wooden floor boards made whoever spoke tense, showing it was a male snuggled in the corner of two walls and his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. His body trembled, head buried in his knees as his breath trembled with each exhale.

His hands shook, suddenly flying towards the male's dark, messy brown hair and clinging to it tightly, his breathing becoming heavier and more broken. "Stop…please…" The male whimpered out, his nails slowly digging into his skull.

Footsteps neared the male's door, making him tense and try to hide deeper in the corner. With an eerie creak, the door opened, showing a tall figure standing in the light.

"Time for some more fun~" The figure chuckled out, stepping into the room and showing it was a tall woman, having short blonde hair with golden yellow eyes and tan skin. On the left side of her face, it was covered in a large burn, its skin being red and having a bit of the skin peeling off on the side. Wearing a tight black t-shirt and black tights, the woman walked over to the boy, kneeling down in front of him with a smirk.

"You ready for some fun again, Kohaku-kun~?" The woman purred out. The male, named Kohaku, flinched back at the word 'fun' and clenched his eyes shut, the woman letting out a loud laugh in joy at Kohaku's reaction. Straightening herself up, the woman licked her lips and harshly grabbed Kohaku's wrist in her hand, tugging the weakly struggling male up and out of the room.

Outside the room was a dark hallway, lit up with candles hanging on each door and numbers hung on the wall besides the doors. The woman tugged Kohaku down the hall, the little light showing dried blood stains of people being dragged along the floor, handprints on the walls and floors showing that some tried to struggle or just couldn't keep themselves on their feet.

Reaching the end of the hall which showed a white door with golden engravings, the woman slammed it open and tossed Kohaku inside, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Her golden yellow eyes sparkled with amusement and joy as she looked at the male, watching as he scrambled towards the corner of the room to try and hide.

Grinning to herself, the woman strutted over and picked Kohaku up, the male breathing in short gasps of air as fear pulsed through his system. Setting Kohaku down on a metal table, the woman grabbed metal armbands on the side of the table and tightened them around Kohaku's neck, arms, torso, and legs.

Humming happily to herself, the woman walked over to a rolling table which had a metal case laid on top of it and tugged it beside the metal table, her grin now bordering on insanity.

Kohaku whimpered slightly, watching as the woman opened the case and showed many torture instruments, all cleaned up and sparkling. The woman giggled, running her hands over each instrument, adoration visible in her gaze.

"Which one of my babies shall I use today, hm?" The woman drawled out. Glancing at Kohaku, the woman smirked slightly and stopped her hand on one of the instruments, her fingers slowly curling around it. "Let's have some fun with the deadly stuff today, my lovely toy." The woman said, taking out a medium sized syringe which showed to have dark purple liquid inside it.

Kohaku gritted his teeth, tears shimmering in his eyes. The woman walked over to Kohaku, her petite yet calloused hand caressing the male's face gently, her fingers catching the tears on his eyelashes, "Such a wonderful expression you made..." The woman sighed out softly, pulling her hand away with a smirk. Kohaku's eyes widen, a gut-wrenching scream tearing from his already abused throat, the syringe buried deep in his right shoulder. Blood dribbled out between the thin, sharp metal, Kohaku writhing around on the metal table as tears cascaded down his grime filled face.

The woman grinned brightly, her golden yellow eyes a lit with pleasure as she pushed the syringe deeper in Kohaku's skin, making the young male let out a raw scream filled with excruciating pain that raced throughout his system.

After a few moments, the woman ripped the syringe out of Kohaku's arm, giggling as she licked at the tip of the needle with a smirk. Kohaku panted, eyes half lidded and dazed, amber eyes dull and lifeless while sweat coated his whole body. Pain flared every five seconds throughout his body, making him tense and spasm from the pain before he was forced to relax.

"Such delicious expressions…I can't wait to make more..." The woman whispered to herself, small giggles escaping her lips as she stared at the weakened male. Kohaku didn't respond, his dazed eyes staring at the wall emotionlessly while tears slipped down his cheeks. The woman watched the male for a moment before grinning brightly, titling her head back and letting out rich, joyous laughter.

"He's finally breaking!"

Shisui ducked under a kunai, his once onyx eyes drowning in a crimson red with three tomoes twirling around his pupil. Quickly, Shisui leaped back, dodging the kick Itachi sent towards him and quickly pairing the kunai Itachi held with his own. The blades clashed, letting out a high pitched squeal as they grinded against each other with sparks flying.

Grinning brightly, Shisui vanished with a shimmer, making Itachi quickly leap back in the air and twist, tossing the kunai he held behind him and hearing the clang of metal which told him he guessed where Shisui went accurately. Now falling midair, Itachi righted himself and started going through hand signs, stopping on 'tori' as he breathed in deeply. _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique._ Itachi thought, letting out a roar of flames towards his cousin.

Quickly, Shisui disappeared, the flames licking his clothes as he did so. Reappearing in the cover of leaves, Shisui quickly tugged off his vest and tossed it towards the river below him, panting slightly. Suddenly, Itachi fell from above him, pinning the male on the branch he was sitting on with a kunai resting against his throat threateningly.

Shisui froze in shock, his mind working at what just happened before he grinned, "Good job Itachi! You finally won the spar!" Shisui congratulated, making Itachi smile slightly as he got off his cousin, tucking the kunai in his holster. Sitting upright, Shisui ruffled Itachi's hair with a proud smile before getting to his feet and leaping back into the clearing, Itachi quick to follow.

"I'm curious, did you lean the 'shunshin'?" Shisui asked curiously. Itachi let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as he sat down on a log. "No, I haven't yet. But, let's just say you were fighting a kage bunshin the whole time." Itachi said. Shisui froze, blinking rapidly before he threw his head back and let out loud laughter, "Oh my god, seriously? I can't believe I didn't even notice!" Shisui laughed out. Itachi smiled softly, wincing when a sharp tug was felt in his chest.

Seeing this, Shisui stopped his chuckles and looked at Itachi worriedly, "Are you alright?" Shisui asked, walking over and sitting down beside the other. Itachi shrugged, rubbing at his chest anxiously. "I'm not sure. Throughout the spar, I felt small tugs but this one was a bit stronger than the others." Itachi explained softly, not even trying to hide his relief at feeling the tugging. It told him Kohaku was still alive.

Shisui frowned, wrapping his arm around Itachi in comfort. "It'll be okay Itachi. I'm here for you." Shisui murmured quietly. Itachi nodded slightly, giving his elder cousin a smile full of gratitude. "Thank you, Shisui." Itachi said quietly.

Breathing in softly, Itachi tilted his head back and looked at the sky, noticing the orange and pink splattering across the skyline as the sun slowly started to set behind the Hokage Monument. He dearly hoped Kohaku was okay. Having dreamed a bit about the other, he started to care for him, which made Itachi confuse but he slowly got used to it in time. But is Kohaku really okay like he is thinking? Itachi frowned slightly, his hand reaching up and resting on his chest right above his heart, clenching the fabric of his shirt tightly. His heart has been clenching painfully for some time now after each tug, and it hurt. It's like, his body knew something was wrong with Kohaku.

As Itachi was drowning in his thoughts, Shisui watched the male with sad eyes, a strained smile tugging at his lips. Sighing, Shisui stood up and let out a groan as he stretched himself out, making Itachi snap out of his thoughts and look at him curiously.

"Come on, let's get you home before Mikoto-obaa gets mad at us for being late for dinner." Shisui said, pushing himself up to his feet. Itachi stared at Shisui for a moment before sighing softly, getting to his feet as well. As he got to his feet, Itachi stumbled, eyes wide as his heart clenched painfully, like a hand reached into his chest and was squeezing it.

Falling to the forest floor on his knees, Itachi panted, his hands reaching towards his chest and clenching his shirt tightly in his grasp. His heart beat loudly in his ears, his heart gasping and curling from the excruciating pain it was going through. His heart beat was so loud he couldn't hear Shisui's concerned and fearful voice calling out to him.

Gasping, Itachi fell forward, curling into a ball as the pain in his chest grew, darkness curling in the edges of his vision. He felt numb everywhere besides his heart, which just kept getting more and more painful. Itachi let out a scream of complete pain and anguish, tears slipping down his cheeks as he clawed desperately at his chest.

It hurt. It hurt so much. There's no word to describe. It feels like someone tore into his chest and tore his heart out, yet he was still alive. Writhing around, Itachi let out choked screams and sobs, feeling hands pin his arms down and legs pin his own.

A hand strayed away from one arm, quickly grabbing hold of Itachi's chin and forcing the head to hold still. Itachi let out a fearful scream, his eyes snapping open and seeing onyx-brown dyed in a flood of crimson with three black tomoes swirling around a black pupil.

Once seeing this, Itachi eyes drooped shut, his conscious being forcefully shut down as the genjutsu from the Sharingan forced his mind to sleep.

 _Itachi eyes snapped open, a gasp flying from his lips. Once his fuzzy vision adjusted, Itachi saw himself a complete white room. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Itachi slowly pushed himself up to his feet._

 _"Hello." A raspy voice whispered. Itachi startled, swirling around and his eyes widening in shock. In the corner of the white room was a black table with two dark gray chairs, a male with messy, dark brown hair sitting in one of them._

 _"K-Kohaku?" Itachi stuttered out. The male glanced at Itachi and gave a silent nod, bringing a white cup to his lips and taking a small sip of tea. Itachi breathed in shakily, hesitantly walking over to the amber-eyed male and sat down on the chair across from the other._

 _Itachi glanced at the male, eyes wide with curiosity and awe. Kohaku glanced over after a moment of Itachi staring at the other, making him blush slightly at being caught. Shuffling slightly, Itachi glanced down at the white cup of tea in front of him, at times glancing up to see Kohaku taking small sips of his tea with his eyes closed._

 _Letting out a puff of air, Itachi tilted his head up, staring at Kohaku with narrowed eyes, "Why am I here with you in this 'dream'?" Itachi asked. Kohaku slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Itachi, taking one last sip of his tea before placing it on the table silently._

 _"You are here because this 'dream', as you call it, is something that will scar you for life." Kohaku explained dully, his amber eyes closing. Itachi tensed, worry flaring in his chest._

 _"What happened?" Itachi blurted out. Kohaku blinked his eyes open, turning his head in Itachi's direction and glancing down at him, his eyes looking lifeless._

 _"That will only be known by me." Kohaku said quietly. Itachi frowned, concern shining in his eyes as he looked up at the other._

 _"But-" Itachi started, freezing when Kohaku brought his hand up to silence him._

 _"I will not tell you, Itachi." Kohaku murmured. Itachi clenched his jaw, frowning in frustration at the other before letting out a silent sigh._

 _"Fine. I'll respect your privacy, since it seems you don't get much from me dreaming of you." Itachi said gently. Kohaku gave a slight nod, taking another sip of tea from his cup. Itachi glanced away from Kohaku, eyes wandering around the room before looking back at the other, "Kohaku…how are you stopping me?" Itachi questioned curiously._

 _Kohaku let out a soft sigh, lowering his cup and looking at Itachi with dull eyes. "Because I am from the clan that has caused you to 'dream' about me, I can control what you see and cannot see. Of course, some dreams I cannot stop. This one I could because of my high level of desire and…'desperation' I felt so you will not witness this 'dream'." Kohaku explained. Itachi straightened, his ears instantly catching the word 'clan'._

 _"What clan are you from? I want to meet you outside of these 'dreams'." Itachi asked, eyes shining with hope. Kohaku flinched slightly, turning his head away from the other and down to the floor, "That cannot happen, Itachi Uchiha. You will found out someday, but for now, I'll not tell you my clan name." Kohaku muttered. Itachi frowned slightly in disappointment._

 _"Alright, I understand." Itachi said quietly. Kohaku glanced at Itachi, the Uchiha tensing when the room started to be overcome from darkness._

 _"I'm waking up…until next time, Itachi Uchiha." Kohaku whispered. Itachi eyes widen, watching as the darkness enveloped Kohaku and himself, only able to make out a small smile tugging at Kohaku's lips before the two were consumed in darkness._

 _Completed On: November 8_ _th_ _, 2017 at 10:05 AM_


End file.
